


The Scars on Their Face

by The_Immature_One



Series: The Scars of the World [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One
Summary: I do not understandHow one personCan put another downSo easilyAlmost like it’s the easiest thing in the worldAnd in some ways,It is





	The Scars on Their Face

My whole life,  
I have carried scars on my face  
Some long and deep,  
Others small, where the skin was just nicked

I do not know how they are made,  
Or how to stop them from appearing  
All I know,  
Is that whenever I feel  
As if a knife has pierced my heart,  
Another scar appears

It was not bad at first  
Only a nick  
Here and there

But now,  
My face is covered  
To the point where  
I have to wear a mask  
So the people around me  
Cannot see how their words affect me

Most of the time,  
The words are not directed towards me,  
But the people close to me

I do not understand  
How one person  
Can put another down  
So easily  
Almost like it’s the easiest thing in the world

And in some ways,  
It is

We won’t know  
How our words affect  
The person they are directed to,  
Or the people around them,  
Until they take off their mask,  
And show us  
The scars on their face

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment (criticism welcome) and let me know if I need to put an explanation for this.
> 
> (For those of you who actually look forward to me updating, sorry I was late in posting this)


End file.
